


kinktober 2019: #16 - uniforms

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: “I just want it on the record that I think this is aterribleidea,” James said as he came around the corner, scuffing his hand through his hair uncomfortably. It was an inordinate stroke of luck that the uniform fit him - he and Keith were close to the same size but James had a narrower build, and it meant that he won the proverbial coin toss this time, much to his chagrin. “I mean, there’s felonies and then there’sfelonies.”





	kinktober 2019: #16 - uniforms

“I just want it on the record that I think this is a _terrible_ idea,” James said as he came around the corner, scuffing his hand through his hair uncomfortably. It was an inordinate stroke of luck that the uniform fit him - he and Keith were close to the same size but James had a narrower build, and it meant that he won the proverbial coin toss this time, much to his chagrin. “I mean, there’s felonies and then there’s _felonies._”  
  
Keith was lounged back in the desk chair, feet on the desk and laptop balanced precariously on his lap. “No one died, we didn’t shoot anyone, we just boosted a duffel bag out of an unlocked trunk.” He clicked his tongue in admonishment. “Shoulda taken better care of his gear is all I’m sayin’.” Keith swiveled his head to look over at James, who was frowning at his reflection in the mirror. “Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s not a…”  
  
There was a solid minute’s silence where Keith had trailed off, and James tilted his head back, adjusting his collar. “Was there a conclusion to that thought…?” he asked as he turned and realized that Keith was just _staring_ at him. “Uh,” he said, and suddenly felt like a very well dressed piece of meat. “Keith?”  
  
“Remind me why I don’t dress you up more often?” Keith asked, suddenly languid, and James _knew_ that tone; knew the warm fire it lit in his belly and he shivered.  
  
“We live out of my pickup truck,” James pointed out. Keith licked his chops, and James put out a hand. “_Keith_,” he said in warning, because they had a job to do here and now was absolutely not the time no matter how turned on it got him to be ogled like this.  
  
Keith exhaled loudly through his nose, but didn’t take his eyes off James. “Let me just suck you,” he said, finally. “Won’t make a mess, I promise. I’ll even swallow.”  
  
_God_. “The problem here is that you do that, and then I want to take your cock,” James said, and somehow didn’t blush _or_ stutter, “and we don’t have time to deal with your knot.”  
  
“Don’t have to put the knot it.”  
  
“_Keith._”  
  
“Come on, don’t you want to see how quick I can make you fall apart with my mouth?” Keith’s grin was wicked, face flushed right over the bridge of his nose and James knew he had already lost, he lost the moment he stepped out of the bathroom wearing this stupid uniform in the first place.  
  
James’s shoulders hit the mirror, Keith already in his personal space, eyes bright and locked on his. “I already know,” James’s protest was weak, because Keith’s hand was already palming over the bulge in his trousers and, _fuck._  
  
“Do you?” Keith purred, on his knees and tugging down James’s fly. James let his head knock back into the mirror, and closed his eyes.


End file.
